Duties of the Heart
by Allexandra Radcliffe
Summary: The Adepts are guarding the lighthouses in preparation of Alex's return. But one leaves to admit his love for another... (Steamshipping, post Lost Age) For The 8BTFreek. Please read and review!
1. Prox

Duties of the Heart

by Allexandra Radcliffe

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Well, I actually did a Golden Sun story that isn't in play form! Go me! This is a Steamshipping fic for The 8BTFreek, who is a really good beta for Isaac Potter, and it's way past time I got it done, but my ideas were really bad, up until now. Um…hmm. What else to say… It's centered on Garet, and if he sounds a little out of character…well, we'll see how it turns out. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, or I'd be really rich and have all the games I want and all that good stuff. 

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Duty is heavier than a mountain, death lighter than a feather." 

- Wheel of Time series

***

Garet hated his duty. It was boring, and he couldn't leave it.

Ever since the Wise One had warned Hama, in a dream, that Alex would soon return, seeking the power of the lighthouse beacons themselves, the Adepts had been set as guards at their respective lighthouses. Garet was stuck in Prox, and without Jenna, since she had become the 'Elder' of New Vale.

Prox wasn't that bad, reflected Garet, since Gaia Falls had stopped advancing and the wild winds had calmed. Even so, it was getting boring. The only things to fight were the Proxian warriors, and he had already been proved their better. Lately, his Fire Brand hadn't gotten much use.

To lighten the monotony of the days, he played pranks on everyone. Often, a Proxian would go outside, only to fall into a snow-covered pit or trip over a carefully hidden wire. Whenever it happened, Garet would run out of his hiding place, laughing and always chased by Mars Psynergy.

But even that became boring, and more and more often, Garet retreated to the aerie of Mars Lighthouse. Since the beacon's lighting and the rise of the Golden Sun, the fog surrounding the Northern Reaches and Lemuria had dissipated. He could see for miles, and the beacons of the other three lighthouses were clearly visible. Jupiter shone purple to the south, Venus' golden bean to the southeast, and Mercury's sky-blue radiance to the east…

And speaking of radiance…

As the Fire Adept gazed over Weyard, his gaze locked on Mercury's beacon. His thoughts drifted, and finally focused on one person…the guardian of Mercury Lighthouse.

He hadn't seen Mia in a while; the last time had been a few months before Hama's dream, when he, Isaac, and Jenna had gone to Imil where Mia was now a renowned healer. He still remembered her smile when she greeted them…

Because, much as he hated to admit it, Garet had fallen for Mia the first time the met. In battle, she was fiery, yet calm as her element of water, and caring and funny outside fights. Many times, he had tried to gather the courage to tell her, but failed and tried to cover it up with lame jokes and stupid statements, which had earned him the title of party idiot.

The Psynergetic light from Mercury burned an afterimage on Garet's eyes when he closed them. Next to him, the Mars beacon burned, and he, as he had done many times before, touched the energy. His hand sank into the swirling surface and Psynergy filled him, feeling like fire running over his body. The flames bolstered his courage once more, and he stood.

"That's it!" he said to himself. "I'm going to go to Imil fight now and tell her."

It wasn't until five minutes later, on his way back to Prox that he remembered two things: the guarding of the lighthouse, and how to get to Imil. The first he solved almost immediately. When he reached Prox, he called together the strongest fighters and told them to guard the lighthouse for them. The second was solved just as he finished with the first, when a blue-haired person entered the town.

"Piers? What are you doing here?" Garet asked as the Lemurian greeted the Proxians.

"Visiting all of you. I figured it would be boring with nothing to do all day, and King Hydros let me go after that last Senate meeting. So I brought the latest news and…"

Quickly, Garet interrupted. "Look, I need a favor. Can you take me to Imil as soon as possible?"

"Uh…" Piers looked surprised, and said, "What about the lighthouse? Has something gone wrong?"

"No, but it's kinda important… And the Proxians can watch the lighthouse until I get back."

With a shrug, the Water Adept replied, "If you're sure…"

Fifteen minutes later, they were back at the Lemurian ship, and were leaving the Northern Reaches, heading back to Angara…

Meanwhile…

Deep within the earth, beneath the scar that was all that was left of Mt. Aleph, a cold voice spoke, heard only by itself.

"Your preparations are amusing…but futile, my dear Adepts. Even bow, the guardian of Mars wanders, following his heart instead of his mind… And now that my seal is weakening, he will regret it deeply…for more than one reason…"

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Originally, I meant for this to be one-shot, but I got this idea today and had to write it. As for anyone who thinks that Garet sounds out of character…well, let's just say that this is the serious Garet and leave it at that. ^-^ Review!


	2. Lalivero

Duties of the Heart – Chapter Two – Lalivero 

by Allexandra Radcliffe

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Yay! Two chapters done on consecutive days! This is almost like what I did with A Battousai's Revenge! But that's not the point. Time for reviews…

***

The 8BTFreek: ^-^ Being the only girl on my street may have something to do with that… I've lived here for about five years and there hasn't been a single girl my age around here… About Alex, I sorta hypothesized (something like that) that when Mt. Aleph sunk into the ground, the Wise One put some magical barriers around the place, too. Or something like that. 

Kitsune Asakura: I think this is as soon as it gets, ne? This was just a strange, totally random idea that I had… ^-^ Thanks for reviewing!

***

Erm…can't think of anything else to say…let's ask the muses! Yesterday, they went on a little vacation to Hyrule, because of working so hard on Isaac Potter, and also because of Alliandre, but…

Alliandre: What was that??

Oh, no…time to run…

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"That's Gondowan up ahead," called Piers from the wheel. It was a little unnecessary, as the Venus Lighthouse beacon had been visible from sea for the past hour. "I have to stop at Lalivero, though."

"Why?" yelled Garet over the wind.

"Because there's no more food on board. Unless you want to starve on the way to Imil…"

Garet's stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly. He looked up sheepishly and said, "Uh, no problem…stopping sounds like a good idea…"

Ten minutes later, they docked at the port in Lalivero. Piers leaded for the market that had sprung up not long before, while Garet entered the inn to get something to eat.

As he was sitting down with his food, the inn's door opened. At first, Garet didn't look up, as the inn was bustling with travelers, and he was hungry. But when two people sat at his table, he looked up, grinning when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Garet," Isaac greeted him. "I knew I saw some unnaturally spiky hair in the crowd out there…"

Next to Isaac, Felix nodded. "How're things at Prox?" he questioned.

The Mars Adept made a face. "It's boring. And there's absolutely nothing to do."

"And why are you here? I know it's boring, but we need to keep the beacons protected, now more than ever. Hama spoke to me – telepathically – yesterday, and said…"

The Wise One had told Hama more of the situation in the dream. Alex was imprisoned on top of Mt. Aleph, which was underground, and was sealed by the earth and spells. The spells were getting weaker, though, and Alex was getting stronger by the day.

"So it's vital that everyone be on guard," Isaac finished. 

"I know, but this is important. I have to go to Imil. And besides, the Proxians are watching the lighthouse while I'm gone."

Isaac sighed resignedly. It was never of any use to bother arguing with the Mars Adept, as mule-headed as he was. Then something Garet had said registered in his mind. "Wait…you're going to Imil?"

Garet nodded, eating a piece of chicken.

Felix elbowed Isaac, snickering, and the spiky-haired Venus Adept scowled. "Hey, Garet…where'd Piers go?"

"The market, to get some food…" His friend didn't even look up as Isaac stood and left.

Since the rise of the Golden Sun, Lalivero had changed from a listless port town under the rule of Tolbi to a port city of constant activity. People came from all over the eastern sea to see the lighthouse and visit the Venus Adepts who guarded it. So, what with people asking for his autograph and the crowds, it took Isaac twenty-five minutes to find Piers, who was impatiently standing in a long line, surrounded by a large group of fangirls.

Isaac pushed his way through the fangirls to Piers and said, "I'm coming to Imil with you."

Piers didn't even bother looking surprised, but pushed past the fangirls to the counter of the store. "You too, then?" he replied, and ordered his food supplies. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Isaac demanded, but Piers shook his head.

"I'm finished here. Where's Garet?" Isaac's answer was cut short by the screaming that marked the approach of more fangirls. When they arrived, however, Isaac and Piers were already halfway down the street in the opposite direction, setting a pace that the fangirls could never hope to match.

Back at the inn, Isaac gathered a few things and prepared to leave. Garet had finished his meal, paid, and gone back to the ship.

"Hey, Isaac." When Isaac and Piers were preparing to leave, Felix came over with his sword unsheathed.

"Take the Sol Blade," he said simply, extending the hilt in Isaac's direction, "and give me the Masamune."

"The Sol Blade? Why?" Carefully, Isaac took the sword. It was slightly longer than his Masamune. The Sol Blade had a sun as the hilt guard, with it's rays extended in a semicircle. The blade itself shone brightly silver, though Isaac thought he saw an occasional hint of red run over its surface.

"I just have the strangest feeling… I think something's going to happen, and soon…"

"You sound like a Jupiter Adept," Isaac grumbled. He gave the Masamune and its sheath to Felix, and the other Venus Adept gave him the Sol Blade's sheath. Then Isaac and Piers started for the door.

"Don't get yourselves killed out there," Felix called jokingly.

Meanwhile…

In the darkness of the chasm, Alex mentally strained at his bonds. They were weakening, he noted. The Wise One couldn't hold him for much longer. And when he was free…

"Not long now," he said. His voice was surprisingly clear, even after a year with nothing to drink whatsoever. "And when I am free, the world will bow to me…and _she_ will be mine…"

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Link: We're back…

Raenef: That was fun…

Great. The one time I need muses, they're at the lake having fun…

Alliandre: Well, maybe if you weren't so…

Raenef: *breaks in hurriedly* Review, and the situation here will be resolved! Hopefully with minimal injuries…


	3. Imil

Duties of the Heart - Chapter Three - Imil

by Allexandra Radcliffe

Oi. It's been a while since I updated anything... Well, I was wandering around the maze that is my hard drive and found that I had actually finished chapter three of Duties! The reason I didn't post it is because I can't use Word, so I can't upload them as HTML until we get this thing fixed. Mrah. Anyway...review time.

Kitsune Asakura: Heh. Look at me now. It's all the heat, I tell you. EVIL!!!

8BTFreek: Yep, oddness. I love it. You'll see why he's there sometime this chapter. And for the compliment, a glomp! Arigato!!

Fire Dragons: Yay! Hyperness and attacking random things!

Weaselpalooza: Hm. Valeshipping... Maybe...if the story goes that way. I really like your penname, though. Original.

Mars Adept: You'll see who it is this chapter. Thanks for the review and the compliment!

Okay, just because my fingers are lazy and I'm trying to comb my hair while I'm typing, I'm just going to say 'thanks for the compliments, everyone' and give you all a glomp and a cookie. So here's the chapter, a few months late, and hope you enjoy!

(begchap)

"So, Isaac...why are you going to Imil?"

"Why are you?"

"I asked you first."

"So? I asked you second."

From the wheel, Piers sighed. It sounded like Isaac and Garet were about to start arguing again. Yells of 'first is worst, second is best' and other taunts were coming from the deck below.

"Do you guys ever shut up?" he finally yelled in frustration. The arguing stopped for a few seconds and then began again, louder than before. Piers ground his teeth for a few seconds and stopped the ship's Hovering abruptly. It fell back into the water with a resounding smack, creating a small wave and jolting the ship. In the cabin, several things fell, and something smashed, but Isaac and Garet had finally shut up.

About fifteen minutes after leaving Lalivero, Imil came into sight. Piers brought the ship as close to shore as possible and the three jumped from the railing to the rocky hills. From there, it took only a minute or so to enter Imil.

They were greeted by Mia's two apprentices, who led them to the inn. Sitting at a table was the Mercury Adept herself, with one of the Imilians who had always seemed to idolize her.

"Oh, hey, you guys!" Mia stood, beaming, and gave each of them a hug. Isaac looked surprised, yet pleasantly so, and Garet turned as red as his hair. Mia, however, didn't seem to notice, and turned to introduce the person at the table.

"This is Shiro," she said, and the guy in question waved. "He's my boyfriend," she added as an afterthought.

Both Isaac and Garet froze for a few seconds. Then they both walked off in opposite directions, looking shocked. Isaac nearly tripped over his own feet going up the stairs of the inn, and Garet almost ran into the door, but caught himself and headed outside into the cold air.

"Was it something I said?" Mia asked Piers, confused. He just smiled ruefully and sat down.

Outside, Garet was, oddly enough, making snowballs. He threw them, and then hit them with various, violent Mars Psynergies, imagining each of them to be Shiro's head. Steam covered the ground for ten feet around him until he stopped from exhaustion.

"Stupid Imilians...like to use a Supernova...see how he likes it..." As he stood there, muttering threats under his breath and staring over the rooftops, the ground suddenly quaked, throwing Garet to his knees. Over the mountains that were in the distance came a huge blast that deafened them even from miles away, and a blinding light rose into the air amid clouds of dust.

Piers, Mia, and Shiro came running out of the inn, as did most of the Imilians. Isaac appeared a few seconds later. They all stared at the light, transfixed as it rose like a second sun.

"It's so powerful," breathed Mia. "What could it...it couldn't be..."

- Isaac! Where are you? -

"Hama?" Isaac asked the air unnecessarily. "We're in Imil. What's going on?"

- Get to Mercury Lighthouse as fast as you can. Alex is free, and he's heading your way. -

The Adepts glanced at each other and took off running. Shiro began to follow, but stopped at Mia's frantic gesture, looking unhappy.

Isaac, Garet, Mia, and Piers were soon at Mercury Lighthouse, after convincing the Imilians to take refuge. When they were gone, the Adepts traveled to the aerie of the the Lighthouse.

From the aerie, all of Angara was visible. The scar that was the seal of Mt. Aleph was an open, smoking chasm. New Vale was burning, as were Vault, Lunpa, and Bilibin, and the glow that was Alex was approaching.

"We won't be able to stop him," Piers burst out pessimistically. "With the power of the Golden Sun, he'll be even stronger than he was before..."

"So what are we going to do? Just sit here and let him kill us, then take the power of Mercury?"

"No, we're not," came Mia's voice from behind them. When they turned, she was standing by the beacon, her hand hovering over its surface. "Piers, I'll need your help for this." The Lemurian moved quickly to her side.

They sank their hands into the swirling orb and were soon glowing with the same energy. Then they raised their respective weapons - Piers' Gaia Axe and Mia's Rising Mace - and said, in the same breath, "Deluge."

Overhead, the skies darkened. Storm clouds quickly overcame the sun, making the beacons seem even brighter. Then, without warning, rain began to pour, sheetlike, over Angara. At the aerie and over Imil, it fell as snow, quickly blanketing the area. It sent up curling smoke from the flaming towns, slowing and eventually stopping the blazes.

"Good job, and great idea, Mia," said Isaac, instinctively falling into his role as the leader. "But he's still coming, and Imil's in danger..."

"Anna and Ryoku are protecting Imil," came a voice behind them. "And whoever this guy is can't be too hard to beat..."

They all whipped around. Through the snow, which had lightened up only a little, came Shiro, holding a sword and smiling at Mia. Both Isaac and Garet seemed to restraining themselves from using Psynergy with great difficulty, and even Mia looked exasperated. "Shiro, I told you to stay in Imil!"

"Come on, Mia, how dangerous can one guy be? Even I can use Psynergy..."

"That won't matter, fool," came a cold voice from behind them.

Alex was floating at the opposite end of the aerie. The snow that was already covering the clothes of the Adepts melted and rolled off an invisible shield around him. His ice-blue eyes surveyed the scene in amusement.

"You think you can stop me?" He laughed, a sound bordering insanity. "I could say two words and kill all of you instantly...or make you suffer terribly before and after you died..."

"Try it, then!" challenged Shiro.

Alex raised an eyebrow mockingly. "Impudent, aren't you? I think something must be done about that..." He smirked, and drew a sea-blue sword from beneath his tattered cloak. For a second, everyone seemed frozen - Alex was floating there, smirking, and the Adepts were holding attacks in partial form, not bothering to do anything about the snow collecting in their hair - and then the mayhem began.

Isaac's attack, Odyssey, hit, but Alex shook it off and continued past him. Piers' Diamond Berg was reduced to nothing by the former Water Adept, and Garet's Inferno hit the snow and created steam that covered the aerie and impeding everyone's vision. Alex didn't attack any of them, though, passing them in a quick blue blur.

Within a few seconds, everything was still again, as if nothing had happened. Isaac, Garet, and Piers were still in their casting stances, and Mia had disappeared. Shiro was wide-eyed, staring at a point directly above the Adepts. His hand was clutching his stomach, and blood ran between his fingers, falling to form a red pool under his feet.

As the three Adepts turned to look at him, startled, he collapsed onto the stone. Above them, Alex laughed. When Isaac, Garet, and Piers looked up, they started in surprise, drawing their weapons and preparing Psynergy.

Alex had Mia in a near-chokehold and was smirking, as always. "If you attack me, you'll hurt your precious Mia," he taunted. "And besides, if you did, I would be very angry." Mia was struggling, but to no avail. Whatever she was trying to say was muffled by the arm that Alex had across her mouth.

"Let go of her, Alex!" yelled Isaac and Garet at the same time. The evil Adept only laughed.

"How touching. But I'm afraid I can't comply; you see, I'm in a hurry here." Still smirking, Alex pointed his sword at the Lighthouse's beacon.

There was a flash, and the Lighthouse began to shake. The beacon slowly moved upward, towards Alex and Mia. As it approached them, the light became brighter, blinding the Adepts and throwing blue light over the sea, Imil, and the surrounding snow. Then, with an enormous wave of power, the beacon disappeared, dropping the Mercury Star into Alex's hand.

"Good... Now, then, I must be going...the other three Lighthouses are waiting..." With another evil laugh, Alex disappeared.

(chapfin)

Oi...I don't think that much hair was supposed to come out... Anyway... There is the long awaited chapter three! Is that chocolate on my keyboard? Oh, well. Read and review, and to anyone who's on Gaia Online, look me up! I'm Allexandra Kamiah, a member of the Darkwind Ninja Clan.


	4. Final Duties

_**Duties of the Heart – ChapterFour – Final Duties**_

_**by Allexandra Radcliffe**_

**Hi, everyone! I'm back after about two years or so…it's a little sad. I've actually had this lying around since last semester or so, but now I'm getting off my lazy butt and coming back to write some more!**

**I rewrote the end of the last chapter to give Shirou some more time to live (as several people pointed out, it was a little cruel to kill him off in the same chapter I introduced him in), but I can't promise it'll last. If I get too lazy to retype the last chapter, well, you know it happened – he's alive. Besides him, there are two more people I plan to murder soon, even though they're my favorites…I'm so mean…**

**And now, two things: a warning and some shameless self-promotion. About the time I put this up, I'll also be posting a fic I'm writing with Prince Suzaku (who wrote the Golden Sun fic Angels of Fire with Vyctori Windheart) called Illusions of Power. It's a Zelda fic, and if anyone reading this likes Zelda, go read it! **

**As for the warning…there will be shonen-ai in this chapter. The pairing is Felix/Piers, and also there's a little implied Felix/Alex if you look hard enough. If you don't like it, don't read it, and don't flame me. This is a Steamshippy fic at heart, and it'll get back to that after this chapter, but for now, I'm indulging my yaoi-fangirl instincts.**

'**Kay, enough of this rambling, on to the chapter. As for the disclaimer…I don't own any of this, except for the idea. Don't sue me (cause you won't get anything)!**

* * *

Within a few minutes after Alex's disappearance, Isaac had revived Piers and Garet, and they, along with Shirou, were dashing back through the lighthouse. 

"I'm going with you!" the Imilian shouted as they ran through a room of waterfalls.

"No, you're not!" Isaac yelled back, "Alex will kill you if you try to stop him! If we weren't Adepts, we'd be dead now! Go back to Imil and tell people to go aid Vale!"

Shirou got to a door first and stood firm, blocking the way. "I'm going with you," he repeated stubbornly. "If you want to leave this lighthouse, you'll have to come through me."

The three Adepts looked at him incredulously, and Garet raised a hand to his sword hilt angrily. After a few moments, Shirou spoke again, his voice almost pleading.

"I know that I'm no match for Alex. I wasn't before he left the village, and now… But I love Mia. I can't just stay here with her in the hands of a maniac! I know you're her friends…and that I'd be in the way…but…please."

Piers touched the shoulders of the younger Adepts, saying, "You can come." Garet mumbled to himself, but released his hold on his sword. Isaac nodded shortly and stepped forward, pushing past the smiling Shirou to continue running.

They reached the Lemurian ship after pushing through a crowd of Imilians that had come out to investigate the disappearance of the beacon. As Shirou stared in amazement, the Adepts gathered their Psynergy and lifted the ship from the sea.

"Do you think Felix can hold on long enough for us to get there?" Garet called over the wind. No one answered him, and Piers's grip on the wheel increased until his knuckles were white.

---------

Felix was sitting on the edge of the fountain, watching the daily activities of the Laliveran market flowing around him, when he spotted a flash of blue through the crowd. A second later, Piers broke through the people into the relatively clear area surround the fountain, and dashed across to embrace him. The speed at which the Lemurian was going nearly knocked them into the fountain, but Felix balanced them, running a hand soothingly through Piers's hair.

"Thank the gods…you're okay…" Piers murmured, just as Isaac, Garet, and a blue-haired man he had never seen before came running up.

"What's going on?" he asked the other Venus Adept, still holding Piers, who was shaking slightly. "What happened?"

Isaac opened his mouth, but Garet spoke over him. "Alex broke out of the Wise One's seal. He kidnapped Mia and stole the Mercury beacon somehow, and we thought he might have gotten here already…" The Mars Adept looked south, towards Venus Lighthouse, and his eyes fell on the man Felix took to be Imilian. "Oh, and this is Shirou. Mia's fiancé."

He barely heard the part about Shirou, though he nodded to the Imilian. "You said he broke the seal…what about Vale? Is Jenna okay?" Isaac flinched, and his answer was hesitant.

"We…don't know exactly what happened. Alex said…but then again, he could have been lying…"

"I don't lie about things like that," came a voice from behind him. "Felix should know me well enough to tell you that."

Felix and Piers jumped up as the water in the fountain began to recede, coming up in the center in the form of two people. As they watched, the water fell away, revealing Alex hovering in midair with Mia in his arms. Shirou immediately started forward, but was stopped when Isaac grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Ah, Felix," the glowing Adept said with a sinister smile. "How nice to see you again. I see you're still into Mercury Adepts."

Isaac and Garet glanced sideways at Felix, and he shook his head. Piers knew his past with Alex, but he hadn't felt inclined to tell the rest of the Adepts. "What did you do to Jenna, Alex?" he shouted back, stepping forward slightly.

"I killed her." The simple words made her stumble back, running into Piers, who put an arm around his shoulders for a brief second. "She tried to stop me from destroying Vale, and she was very powerful, I must admit. But she's gone now."

The Imilian had broken free of Isaac's grip and drawn his sword. "Give Mia back to me, Alex!" His words echoed across the now-quiet square, as the merchants and customers looked at the scene warily, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Give her back?" Alex began laughing once again, and Shirou's eyes narrowed. A second later, the Imilian leapt into the air, sword aimed at Alex's throat.

The laughter stopped, and Alex sighed. "So predictable. I wish I didn't have to do this, but…" He raised his hand to level with Shirou's body; Psynergy began to collect around his fingers. "Goodbye, Shirou."

Shirou was in midair, and had no way to react as Alex called, "Crystal Arrow!" Ice materialized around his fingers and shot off, piercing the other Imilian's body. The sword fell from Shirou's hands and he continued to fall, landing right on Alex, who grabbed him by the collar and flung him away. Shirou hit the ground hard, choked once more, and was still.

At the moment that Shirou hit the ground, Mia began to awake. She looked around for a few seconds, confused, until her gaze fell on Shirou's body.

As her first scream echoed across the square, Felix turned to Isaac and Garet, clenching his fists to stop them from shaking. "Isaac, you three need to get to Venus Lighthouse, right?" The other Venus Adept nodded, and he continued, ignoring Piers's glare. "If you go now, I'll try to get you five minutes. He won't kill me right away like he would Garet or Piers."

After a second in which the silence was punctuated by Mia's sobbing, Isaac nodded. Garet began to protest, but was cut off when Isaac said, "It's necessary, Garet. We don't have a choice." They began to turn away, and Isaac put a hand on Felix's shoulder before running south to the lighthouse.

"I told you to go, Piers," Felix said, drawing the Masamune. "They'll need you at the lighthouse."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," he heard, and Piers embraced him from behind. "No matter what happened between you two in the past, I won't let you just be killed and thrown aside like Shirou. We've come too far together for me to run away from you like that."

Felix sighed and nodded. "I was hoping you'd say that." Piers moved away and pulled the Gaia Axe from its place by his belt.

"Good, you're ready. I've been meaning to speak with you, Felix." The evil Adept muttered something, and a blue bubble appeared around Mia. She floated up above the fountain, and Alex floated closer to the ground. "It's been too long."

"You don't care about me anymore," Felix growled, gripping the Masamune tightly. "You never did. I was just your little boytoy, wasn't I?"

"Is that bitterness I hear?" Alex's smirk grew wider, adding to the insanity of his features. "Poor Felix. Are you still in love with me, after all these years?"

"No, I'm not!" Felix shouted back, gathering his Psynergy until the space around him was glowing gold with his power. "All I want is to resolve this and get on with my –"

"With your life?" Alex stepped onto solid ground and extended his right hand towards Felix; a sword made of ice materialized in it. "I'm sure you know I have no intentions of letting you live past today, Felix. The same goes for your Lemurian boyfriend over there."

"Well, then, we might as well get on with this." With that, the ground began to rumble, and suddenly a circular wall of stone rose up, enclosing the fountain and the Adepts, with ten feet of clear space from the wall to the fountain. "I'd prefer the Laliverans not to see this," Felix added, releasing the last of his Psynergy as the walls stilled.

"As you wish." Alex brandished his sword and shifted into a fighting stance. Without warning, Felix ran at him, executing a quick attack with the Masamune that was easily parried.

They fought furiously, dancing around the fountain in a flurry of attacks and counterattacks. Piers stood uncertainly to the side, watching, but Felix noticed the Lemurian only once, and then briefly. Alex was defeating him easily, but so long as he lived, he fought.

Neither of them used their Psynergy; they never had when sparring before, and to Felix, the fight was reminiscent of the old times in Prox. For a second, in his mind's eye, the stones and fountain were replaced with an open practice field, snowed over and surrounded by trees, but the illusion disappeared as he was forced to guard against a particularly hard attack on his left side.

Without realizing it, he had been forced back next to the fountain, and suddenly, a flow of Psynergy lifted him back and up over the fountain. The statue of the earth goddess that topped it moved, and he was captured by the stone arms, unable to free himself.

"I've caught you again, Felix," Alex said, menacingly amused as he floated up to be face-to-face with him. "This is just like old times, isn't it?"

"If you're going to kill me, do it and be done with it," he gasped in reply; the wind had been knocked out of him when he hit the statue.

Alex began to reply, but Piers's voice called, "_Diamond Berg!_" and the insane Adept found the lower half of his body encased in ice. At the same time, Felix screamed, "_Odyssey!_" The three swords pierced Alex, shattering the ice encasing him, and he fell, almost to the water before stopping in midair. As he straightened, he gestured behind him and Piers flew into the stone wall, crumpling to the ground.

"I was going to play with you a little while longer," Alex hissed, rising again. The Psynergy sword disappeared, and a second later, the statue released him and he fell. Alex caught him just before he hit the water, and held him there in the jets of water cascading from the fountain. "But you have caused me far too much trouble. You were far nicer back before all this started – a nice, naïve little boy, and a convenient little toy as well. But now…"

Before Felix could react, Alex dropped down and pushed him into the water. The hands around his throat tightened, and a knee forced the air from his body. From above him, he heard Alex's voice, wavering above him, finishing, "…you're useless."

His head swam as his body screamed for oxygen, and no matter how he struggled, Alex's grip never loosened. As his vision narrowed and became hazy, one hand abruptly left his throat. A scream, abruptly cut short, echoed down to him, and a few seconds later, the water above him was stained with drops of red. Alex jerked, as if throwing something away from him, and the other hand returned, spilling more blood into the water.

As the world went blank, he heard, faintly, "I wish it wasn't like this, Felix…" and felt something being pulled from his neck before he drifted away from the world.

---------

Alex floated above Felix's body for a minute as the walls of stone retreated into the ground, their creator's energy gone. He absentmindedly toyed with the pendant he had removed from the Venus Adept's neck, looking down at Felix's calm face thoughtfully. When the ground ceased rumbling, he finally drifted back up to Mia and disappeared, laughing insanely once again.

* * *

**Aw, man…now I feel like crying, and I wrote it! This isn't fair! Well, anyway, I wrote this in an afternoon, with several inspirations, including _Crawling in the Dark_ by Hoobastank and this necklace a friend of mine gave me. And now I feel inspired to write Felix's story from after the storm in Vale, because he's one of my favorite characters. If anyone is interested in that, tell me (I'll write it regardless, but it'll be nice to know someone thinks it's a good idea…)**

**Like I said before, if you're confused because Shirou is suddenly alive once again, it's only because I'm too lazy to rewrite the end of chapter two (I'll get it eventually…). Of course, that doesn't matter now, but at least I like him a little more…doesn't that count for something?**

**- Allexandra**


End file.
